Life of a Hero
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: (Iron Man 3 story) Loki healed her, fixed her permanently, but at a cost. She is now different. An even worse mutant than before and she is indebted to Loki. Part 5 of the Chronicles of Valentina Stark.
1. Dealing With Life

**Sequel to Fire & Ice**

* * *

I didn't want to be near any of them right now. I was too pissed by what had happened to me. I was told my father through my door that they had sent Loki back to Asgard for his punishment. I was glad that he was gone, he had done this to me and I hated him for it. True, I had not wanted to die, but to have my powers made even worse was just as bad.

I sat in my room, playing with my newfound powers. I could use ice now, just like Bobby. It was like I was half and half. One side used ice and the other used fire. I was an even bigger freak now. I knew I would have to leave my room eventually but I still didn't know if I could face everyone.

It had been a week since the incident, and I finally exited my room. I didn't know that everyone had decided to take residence in my father's building. He had neglected to mention that. As I walked towards the bathroom, I slammed right into Steve. I fell backwards from the force of hitting him and he reached out to help me to my feet. I couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes of his, but as I made eye contact I instantly broke it. I hated my appearance now, I looked like a freak. I didn't even acknowledge him as I ran into the bathroom. I started the shower and climbed in.

I spent a long time in the shower, clearing my head and trying to make sense of my world again. The same thing I had been doing for days in my room. I sighed as I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The more I stared though, the more I hated my face. I punched the mirror in anger and then looked away from it. I would have to deal with this because it wasn't ever going to go back to normal. I hadn't been normal in the first place. The minute that fire had melded with me, my hair and eyes had turned red, in a disturbing way. It would make sense now that if I had ice in me then my hair and eyes would mimic that as well. I tried to look at my appearance in the mirror again, but I gasped at what I saw.

There stood Loki behind me, but I knew he was imprisoned, it wasn't possible. I spun around fast to check but in the mirror he still stood there behind me. He stroked my cheek in the reflection and I could swear I felt it. He spoke to, "Valentina Stark, the reincarnation of my Sigyn. I will find you when I get out. I will come to make you mine. Especially since you are indebted to me now, I did save your life."

I couldn't stop the scream that rose in my throat as I backed away from the mirror. I tripped on the bath mat and fell towards the door as Steve opened it. I fell right into his arms as we both toppled to the floor. I heard a bunch of footsteps come running as I looked up with my face bright red. My father was staring at me with a strange expression, "So you come out of your room to fall into Cap's arms?"

I stumbled up to my feet as I tried to run towards my room, but my dad grabbed my arm, "Why do you keep hiding, Tina?"

He had ahold of my ice arm and I started to freeze his hand on me and then I yanked away. He looked at his hand and then at me. I saw Steve stand up and look a little flustered still, which made me smirk on the inside. I stared at my father and the others, "You want to know why I am hiding?"

My father nodded as he displayed a look of worry, as did the others. I lifted my right arm as I created a wall of ice in the bathroom doorway. The group gasped as they saw it, and they gave me the freak look like others had. I lifted my other hand and melted the wall and then ran to my room. I heard my father knocking on the door, and for the first time, I didn't want to keep secrets anymore. I opened the door for him and he pulled me in for a hug. I didn't fight it at all as I fell into his arms. He asked, "This is what Loki did to you isn't it? He balanced you, but it gave you his powers too."

I nodded, "And I look like a freak."

My father laughed as we sat down on my bed, "I don't think Steve minded so much. And after I threatened all of them too. Besides you are still your beautiful self, Tina."

I looked at him in disbelief; I would never find a man with my father being Iron Man. "You threatened them?"

He nodded, "Yeah, all those guys need to stay away from you. I don't need a reason to kill them."

I rolled my eyes, "So you think I'm still pretty?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, just because you have different eye colors and hair color, doesn't mean you aren't still beautiful sweetheart."

I nodded; he was a good dad at times. I laughed for a moment then said, "Hey dad, can I get dressed now?"

He chuckled as he walked towards the door, "You have to come out though. We will be in the living area when you are done."

I nodded as he left and closed the door behind him. I threw on one of my summer dresses. It was black and tied around my neck. It left my back open all the way to my hips where it swooped back up. It was just a simple thin cotton fabric, something a little too simple for an heiress. I walked out and went to the living room, and all eyes turned on me.

I sat on the couch next to my dad. He put his arm around my shoulders, "Glad you came out."

I smiled at him and Clint said, "Me too. It's too quiet without you around."

I shook my head at him, always with the jokes. Nat chuckled at the face I made, "He is only kidding, Tina. It was anything but quiet."

I gave them my signature glare, "You all are just too funny."

Nat laughed at me, it had been awhile since I had seen her even smile, let alone mean it. She said, "You look beautiful you know, that look suits you."

I was surprised by that comment, but was even more surprised as I turned to see Steve blushing brightly. My dad saw it to though, "Is there something you want to add to that, Cap?"

Steve's eyes grew wide as he shook his head, refusing to raise his eyes and look at anyone. Obviously the Cap had a thing for me.

I noticed the room was quite empty, "Where is and my friends?"

My father said, "Bruce is down in the lab tinkering with stuff. And your friends went home after the first day. They told us to call when you finally came out."

I nodded, I guess I would have to call Rogue. I greatly dreaded that conversation, and having to face them. I got up to get my cell and dialed her number. She answered after the second ring, "Tina? Is that you?"

I smiled at her voice, "Yeah, Rogue, it's me. I'm out now. If you guys want to fly out and see me tomorrow, I would have no problems with that."

Rogue giggled, "We will definitely be there, Tina. Bright and early."

I groaned, "Maybe not too early."

Rogue said, "You had us worried for days, it will be bright and early."

I whined again as I said, "Alright Rogue, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She said, "Yep, bye Tina."

I hung up and smiled at the group as my dad said, "We need to get some dinner, let's go out, Tina."

I groaned at the thought of where my father would make us have dinner, but I followed anyway. I was glad to be here still, even if I was a freak. I did worry about why I had seen Loki in the mirror though. I was his, whether I admitted it or not. He had saved my life and I knew when he said stuff, he usually tried to fulfill it. That meant he would come back for me eventually.


	2. Being Asked Out

I was startled awake that morning by my friends jumping on my bed. I threw a pillow at them, "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Rogue cackled with laughter, "Oh no, Tina, you had us worried sick, not get your ass up!"

She yanked the blankets away from me and I screeched, "I could have been naked under there."

Rogue shrugged, "Oh well, now get up."

I growled at her as I pulled myself from my bed. I was still in my white camisole and black shorts as I walked out of the room with them following me. I went straight to the kitchen, I needed my caffeine fix and I needed it now. I was still pissed about being woken up but as I sipped my coffee, I was happier. Rogue grabbed a cup as she sat next to me on the counter. Bobby and John were leaning against the counter opposite us, laughing at us. We looked like twins with our behaviors.

My dad walked in a bit later, "What are you kids doing in my kitchen? And drinking my coffee no less!"

I laughed at him, "You know what happens if I don't have my coffee dad."

He cringed at the thought, "Yeah go ahead and drink it. Drink lots of it."

He smiled as if he was happy that I was out of my room, which I knew he was. He said, "Remember we have that charity party tonight."

I groaned, "I don't have to go, do I? I mean look at me."

He shook his head, "You are going, deal with it. You do have a dress right?"

I shook my head no and he grumbled as he handed me one of his credit cards, "Go find a nice dress for tonight, and if your friends are staying, get them something too."

He walked away and Rogue just sat there with her mouth open, "Did he just tell you to buy us stuff too?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my dad is cool. I told you all this."

John smiled, "So can I be your date for this thing tonight?"

I threw my hands up in the air, everything was a date with him, "Sure, why not."

He grinned widely as I jumped off the counter, "Let me get dressed so we can go shopping."

I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt and then my boots. I walked back out and was met with Clint in the hallway, staring at me. He smirked, "Hey Tina, going out?"

I nodded, "Got to get an outfit for tonight."

He nodded, "You should ask Nat if she wants to go too."

I smiled, that was a great idea. I ran towards their room, my dad had informed me of the living arrangements at dinner last night. I knocked and waited for Nat to answer. She answered and smiled widely as she saw me, "Tina, did you need something?"

I said, "My friends and I are going out to get something to wear for tonight, did you want to come with?"

She seemed to dislike the idea, "I don't know Tina."

I was confused, "Why wouldn't you want to come?"

Nat said, "I am kind of old you know. I mean, compared to you and your friends I am."

I scoffed, "Please, now come on, we are leaving."

I yanked her out and pulled her with me to the waiting car. We drove to a dress shop in town that I knew well. It took us a bit to find something that we each liked, but eventually we all found the dress we wanted.

We headed back to the house; it was only a few hours away when we would need to leave. Nat went back to her room to get dressed and Rogue and I went to mine. We got dressed and when we were done, we exited the room. John and Bobby's mouths about hit the floor when they saw us. John said, "You look beautiful, Tina."

I smiled at him as we walked to the living room where everyone was waiting. My dad gasped as he saw me, "You look wonderful, Tina. You will be the life of the party tonight."

I blushed at his comment as we walked out.

My father let me and my friends have our own limo to ride in to the convention center where the party was. I was very nervous about being out in public with the way I looked and Rogue must have sensed it, "Tina, you look amazing. Don't worry."

I sighed as stepped out of the car. All eyes were on me as I got out and my dad wrapped his arm around mine as he helped me out. I stood next to him as my friends followed me out. We walked towards the doorway and I tripped on the carpet as I walked in. I went flying towards the floor and I closed my eyes to not look as I fell. I felt my body stop though and I opened my eyes and looked at my savior. Steve was smiling at me, "Watch your step, Miss Stark."

I turned bright red as he had ahold of my hand and was still holding me up. My father chuckled at the display before breaking it up, "Hands off the daughter, Cap. She is too young for you."

Steve let me go quickly and I couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of his touch. I sighed, my father ruined everything. We walked inside and there were lots of people around. I felt like a sore thumb sticking out in here, but then again, so did Rogue. I stayed mostly to her side the entire time as I watched everyone mingle. We felt awkward him and everyone had to know it. It was getting later in the night when I was greeted with an unexpected person. Steve stood in front of me; I must have been in a stupor staring at him because I didn't hear a word he said to me. I asked, "Huh?" in the most unladylike manner possible.

I was so freaking embarrassed after that but he didn't seem to notice as he asked again, "Would you like to dance?"

I blinked rapidly and pinched myself, "You want to dance with me?"

He nodded, "If you want to, of course."

I took his outstretched hand as he led me onto the dance floor. He was very skilled at dancing, and I was the one who sucked. I was even more embarrassed that I was sucking at dancing with him.

After our dance, he lifted my hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top. I smiled at him, grinning like an idiot. He asked, "If you want, I would like to take you out sometime."

I was in shock; Captain America had just asked me out. I didn't trust my mouth to form words so I nodded to him. He said, "Tomorrow night, 7pm?"

I nodded at him again and then I said the words that had to be said, "My father can't find out."

He nodded at me as he kissed my hand again and let me walk back to my friends. I was too high in heaven to notice how upset John was by what had just happened. I didn't notice until he stormed out of the room. I let out my sad sigh as I watched him; I hadn't meant to upset him. We just weren't a couple anymore; I had grown up a lot.


	3. The Date

Valentina snuck back into the house, hoping that no one would hear or see her but Pepper flicked on the lights, "What were you doing Tina?"

Tina shied away from her question, "Please don't tell dad. He will flip."

Pepper sighed, "Just tell me where you were and I won't tell your dad."

Tina smiled, "I had a date."

Pepper exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me honey?"

Tina said, "Dad would freak. You know how he gets."

Pepper hugged Tina, "How did it go? Where did you go? Who is this guy?" Tina thought to herself _questions a typical mother type would ask, it was sort of pitiful though because I was 19 now and no longer a child._

Tina laughed, "Slow down. It was absolutely amazing. We went to some restaurant in downtown. It was with...Steve."

Pepper's eyes grew wide, "Captain America? You had a date with that Steve Rogers? The one that is older than your own father?"

Tina sighed, "Pepper please don't do that. He is so nice and chivalrous. He rides a motorcycle too. Come on what's not to love?"

Pepper laughed, "Alright, get up to bed Tina, before your dad hears you."

Tina ran up the stairs part way but then turned back, "Thanks Pepper. You've been a great mom to me."

Then she ran up to her room and collapsed to the bed.

She decided to call Rogue before she would sleep. She picked up on the first ring, "Tina, what's going on?"

Tina exhaled in a breathy way, "I just had the most amazing date, Rogue."

Rogue squealed, "Oh my god, tell me how it went."

Tina smirked, "We went out for dinner and her took me on his bike. God how I love bikes, it was awesome. He was so chivalrous and nice, not like most guys. Oh Rogue, I think I'm smitten."

Rogue chuckled, "Well I'm glad. You seem really happy Tina. You haven't been happy in a while. So um…have you seen the other one recently?"

Tina sighed with worry this time, "Not really. Just after I came out of my room the days after he changed me."

Rogue was quiet, "You be sure to tell someone if you see him again, we don't need you going missing because he decided to kidnap you or something."

Tina laughed, "Yeah yeah mother. I got it. I will. I'm going to get some sleep now. Night Rogue."

Rogue giggled, "Night Tina."

She hung up the phone and set it down on the nightstand. She then laid back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling, waiting for sleep to take her. It didn't take very long at all and she passed out quickly.

* * *

_Her dreams drifted, there was so much blood and fire, and it was everywhere. She was in the midst of it all, power burst from every spot. Pepper was stuck in the middle of it all too, as was her father and Rhodey. She screamed as she was burnt in her other shoulder. Then everything changed. She was in her bedroom staring into the mirror and she saw him,__**My power I gave you kept you safe, dear Valentina.**_

_She turned away from him, **What is happening?**_

_He chuckled, **You see the world as it will become. Yet again, a fate rests with you and the Iron Man.**_

_She cried softly, **You can't mean that there is another threat, so soon after the destruction you caused.**_

_He just laughed and disappeared. Not answering a damn thing, which just infuriated her further._

* * *

She jolted upright in her bed, dreading what was coming. She needed to tell her father, but how to do it without explaining how she saw it. Her life was too fucking chaotic. Her phone rang shortly after and she saw it was Steve, "Hello?"

Steve said, "I'm so sorry to wake you Tina, but I wanted to tell you, I have to leave. Fury has a job for me and I'll be gone awhile."

Tina sighed, "It's alright Steve. It's not like we were that close yet anyways…" Her words were a complete lie; she had it bad for the man.

He stopped her words, "Tina, I didn't call to say I don't want you. I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone for a bit and to wait for me."

Tina felt a smile cross her face, "Oh...alright Steve. I won't disagree with that. I'll be here waiting when you get back."

He said, "Ok, goodbye Tina."

She laughed, "Bye Steve."

She set the phone down and curled back up in her bed.

The next morning when she woke up, she called out to Jarvis, "Ask Pepper if I am I going to the office today?"

Jarvis said, "Certainly Miss Stark. Miss Potts says yes you will be coming today."

Tina smiled, "Thanks Jarvis."

Tina flung the clothes from her closet, trying to find something that was businessy. She settled on a blue sleeved dress shirt and a medium length black skirt, with her black boots. She put on her usual black eyeliner, some blue eye shadow, and red lipstick. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and then she put in her contacts that made her eyes look brown.

Her dad saw her in the hall and he asked, "Going to work with Pepper?"

Tina nodded, "Of course dad, we can't all laze about like you all day."

Tina scurried out to the car that Pepper was already in and climbed in. She was glad to be getting out of the house, at least if for a little bit. Her dad had started to act strangely again and she needed to be away.


	4. To Work With Pepper

*** From here on out, this will be spoilers for Iron Man 3* **

** You have been warned!**

* * *

Tina hadn't really wanted to go with Pepper to work, but she did. She was just like her father when it came to actually working, she would rather just laze about like him. She put on a black wig in the car and slid her sunglasses over her eyes as they walked into the building. She went through all the meetings and business with Pepper, and Pepper told them that Tina was there to learn how to run the company.

It was later when things got bad, or at least bad in Tina's eyes. Happy said, "Miss Potts, your 4 o'clock is here."

Pepper asked, "Did you clear this 4 o'clock with me? We will talk about this later, Happy. But right now I have to go deal with this very annoying thing."

Happy asked, "How so?"

Pepper frowned, "I used to work with him, and he used to ask me out all the time, so it's a little awkward."

Happy shook his head, "I don't like the sound of that."

Before they walked in, Tina turned to Pepper, "Should I be worried?"

Pepper shook her head and placed a hand on Tina's shoulder, "No sweetie. I love your father. No need for worries."

They walked inside and the tall very good looking blonde guy smiled at Pepper, "Pepper." He seemed happy to see her, "Killian. You look great...really great." Pepper seemed flustered and Tina quirked an eyebrow as she continued, "God, you look great...I can't. What on Earth have you been doing?"

The guy just smirked at her, "Nothing fancy. Just five years in the hands of physical therapists. And please call me Aldrich."

Happy came storming back in, "You were supposed to be issued a security badge." He pinned on onto the guy's chest and Pepper said, "Happy, it's okay."

Happy asked, "Yes?" Pepper nodded, "We're good." Happy asked, "You sure?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes. Stand down."

Happy said, "I'm going to linger." Pepper laughed, "Thank you." Happy pointed to outside the door, "Right here, okay."

Pepper looked at the guy, "It's very nice to see you, Killian."

Tina cleared her throat rather loudly and Pepper jumped a bit, "Oh Killian, this is Valentina Stark."

The man held his hand out, "Very nice to meet you Valentina. You are Tony's daughter aren't you? And a mutant correct?"

Tina nodded as she shook his hand, "Call me Tina." Then she yanked off her glasses quickly and stared at him, "We don't like the name mutants." He backed away from her a bit as she eyed him.

He started on some boring speech and Tina sat down behind Pepper's desk as he badgered on. He was really laying it on thick for Pepper and it irritated Tina to no end. She wanted to show him just how powerful she could be. She was playing on her phone, texting Rogue when she saw the lights dim. She glanced up and saw he had expanded an image into the air of the office.

She listened now, "Regard the human brain. Uh wait wrong thing, that's the universe, my bad." Tina felt the phone start to turn icy and she stopped; this guy was really pissing her off now. He said, "That's the brain."

Pepper exclaimed, "Wow, that's amazing!"

Killian grinned, "Thanks its mine."

Pepper asked, "What?"

He grinned, "This..you're inside my head. It's a live feed. Come on up, ill prove it to you."

Tina shook her head as she texted Rogue: **There is this bastard here who is hitting on my mother to be.**

Rogue texted back: **Just either burn his ass or freeze him.**

Tina glanced up and saw the look of wonder on Pepper's face: **Oh how I wish I could. He is being an ass.**

She faded out of their conversation again and kept texting Rogue: **How are things there?**

Rogue texted back: **John left. He joined the Brotherhood**.

Tina gasped: **He didn't. It was because of me wasn't it?**

Rogue texted back: **It wasn't your fault Tina, don't blame yourself.**

Tina then heard her father's name and she glanced up to listen, "You know I invited Tony to join AIM. But something tells me now there is a new genius on the throne who doesn't have to answer to Tony anymore, and who has slightly less of an ego."

Tina hissed, "I would suggest not talking about my father like that."

Killian frowned, "I am sorry Tina." He glanced at Pepper, "So what do you say?"

Pepper frowned, "It's going to be a no, Aldrich as much as I'd like to help you."

He said, "I can't say that I'm not disappointed but as my father used to say 'Failure is the fog through which we glimpse triumph'."

Pepper said, "It's very deep and I have no idea what it means."

Killian laughed, "Well he was kind of an idiot, my old man. I'm sure I'll see you again, Pepper."

They watched as Killian walked out of the room and Tina shook her head at Pepper, "Wow that was eventful."

Pepper looked at Tina with sadness, "I'm so sorry."

Tina put her hand up and just slid her glasses back onto her face before walking out to go down to the car that was waiting for them. Pepper hadn't come down yet and Happy asked, "Are you going to tell your dad what you saw?"

Tina shook her head, "It wouldn't do him any good to hear such things. He has been so out of sorts lately."

Happy nodded and they both fell silent as Pepper climbed into the car. When they arrived home and walked inside, they saw one of the suits on the couch. Pepper asked, "You're wearing this in the house now? What is that, like Mark 15?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, something like that. You know everybody needs a hobby." Tina knew he was lying, she had seen the walls of suits in the lab, this was more than just 15.

Pepper asked, "And you have to wear your hobby in the living room?"

Tony said, "I'm just breaking it in. Oh hey, did you see your Christmas present?"

Tina eyed the suit before she said, "I'll just leave you two to it."

She walked down to her father's lab and she saw him sitting there, Pepper was going to have a conniption when she saw what he was doing, but at least he had a breakthrough of remote controlling it. Tina shook her head as she made her way up to her room, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Tina threw off the wig and sunglasses and grabbed some clothes so she could shower. She was in the shower when strange things started to happen again.

She stepped out and wiped the steam off the window and she saw him there again. Loki was staring at her and he looked horrible as he reached for her. She felt his hands on her and she hoped she was dreaming. She appeared in a glass cell, "What the hell is happening?"

He looked up at her, "I called you to me, Valentina. I need you."

Tina shook her head, "You need to leave me alone, Loki. I do not belong to you."

He pulled her to him, "Please, Sigyn, I need you here. Come to Asgard, please."

Tina felt a shiver go through her as his skin contacted hers but she still pulled away, "I am not Sigyn, now leave me alone."

She blinked and she was back in her bathroom and she let out a sigh of relief. Loki was really starting to get to her, she could feel something when they touched, even if the touch wasn't really happening. Tina threw on her clothes as she went back to her room, grabbing her cell. She texted Rogue: **I saw him again. There is something strange between us.**

Rogue texted back: **Are you attracted to him?**

Tina scoffed when she saw the text: **I am not attracted to Loki. Seriously?**

Rogue said: **Sorry, just asking. What is it then?**

Tina shook her head, she didn't have an answer to that: **I don't know. I'll text you again in the morning, I need sleep.**

Rogue sent back a smiley face: **Night Tina. Love ya.**

Tina smiled: **Love ya to Rogue. Night.**

Tina sent the phone on her night stand as she slipped into a deep sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night she was awoken by Pepper's screams from the bedroom. Tina jumped up and ran to their room and saw one of her father's suits was in the room. Tina yelled, "What the hell dad?"

Tony said, "It's alright Tina. I just triggered it in my sleep. Its ok, go back to bed."

Tina nodded and walked out but saw Pepper leave the room to sleep downstairs so Tina knocked on the bedroom door again. Tony opened it with a depressed look on his face, "Tina, did you need something?"

Tina asked, "What's going on dad?"

He sighed as he said, "I've been having nightmares of the whole thing. Almost dying scares you something fierce. I haven't been able to get over it."

Tina put a comforting hand on her father's shoulder, "We will get through this dad, I'm here if you need me."

Tony smiled as he hugged his daughter, "Thank you Tina, now get back to bed."

Tina smiled as she turned to go back to her room.


	5. Everything Crumbles

Tina made her way to the hospital to visit Happy. There had been some kind of explosion and Happy had been hurt. He was now unconscious in the hospital. Tina was upset by what was happening, but as her dad seemed to just stare at Happy, Tina thought back to her dream. The fire and blood everywhere, it was starting. Her dad was fussing over the nurses and making sure they would take care of Happy right. Tina said, "Dad, stop fussing. They will keep him safe. Come on."

He let her pull him out of the hospital, but then they were surrounded by the media. She heard them say, "We're awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark. We're hoping he'll give us the reaction…his reaction to the latest attack. Mr. Stark!"

Another reporter said, "Our sources are telling us that this is another Mandarin attack. Anything else you can tell us?"

Another said, "Hey Mr. Stark! When is somebody going to kill this guy? Just saying."

Her dad asked, "Is that what you want?"

He then took a deep breath and Tina knew he was going to make a long speech, "Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know that you're a coward so I've decided that you just died pal. I'm going to come get the body. There's no politics here, it's just good old fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just you and me. And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880 Malibu Point, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked. That's what you wanted, right?"

Tina watched him snatch the reporter's phone and slam it against a concrete pole. The reporters asked, "Will you be helping you father, Valentina?"

Tina grinned widely, "I will always help him keep this world safe."

She then got into the car with her father as they headed back to the house. They were sitting in the lab downstairs, trying to find all the information they could on the Mandarin. Jarvis said, "I've compiled a Mandarin database for you sir. Drawn from S.H.I.E.L.D., F.B.I, and C.I.A. intercepts."

Tina said, "I could have got that information for you myself."

Tony laughed, "Where is the fun in that, Tina? Besides, the sooner we have it the better. Let's look at the crime scene."

Jarvis said, "Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction."

Tony said, "Okay, what do we got here? His name is an ancient Chinese war mantle meaning advisor to the King. South American insurgency tactics. Talks like a Baptist preacher. There's lots of pageantry going on here….lots of theatre."

Jarvis said, "The heat from the blast was in excess of 3000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly."

Tony asked, "No bomb parts found in a 3 mile radius of the Chinese theater?"

Jarvis said, "No sir."

Tony stared at the 3D image of the scene, "Talk to me Happy. When is a bomb not a bomb?"

Tina asked, "You don't have any idea do you dad?"

He shook his head but asked, "Any military victims?"

Jarvis said, "Not according to public records sir."

Tina kept eyeing the scene, "Bring up all signatures that are the same as this."

Jarvis said, "The oracle cloud has completed analysis."

Tina's phone suddenly rang and she pulled it out to answer it, "Hello?"

Rogue was on the other end, "Just calling to check in. I saw your dad announce your home address to the world."

Tina motioned towards the phone to her father before she walked out of the lab, "Yeah that's dad for you. No self-preservation skills."

Rogue laughed, "So have you seen mister tall dark handsome and psychotic?"

Tina was silent until she closed the door to her room, "No Rogue I have not. Why are you even bringing him up?"

Rogue said, "Because I think there is something there. Why would he keep coming to you?"

Tina scoffed, "Did you forget I look like his dead wife? And he is not handsome! And let's not forget I sort of have a boyfriend."

Rogue snickered, "Are you insane girl? He practically kidnapped and I still can't deny that he is good looking. And he only has eyes for you. Just admit it to me, you think he is attractive and you're wondering why he has been coming to you. And really Tina? Sort of? That doesn't even dignify a response if you say he is sort of a boyfriend."

Tina was quiet but then said, "He told me to come to Asgard, that he needs my help. And Steve is just business, we all have jobs you know."

Rogue gasped, "What? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? Are you going to go?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't even begin to know how to get there. And why should I do anything he asks after what he did."

Rogue said, "Because sometimes the villains just need someone that loves them."

Tina growled, "I do not feel anything for him so he is screwed on that front."

Rogue begged, "Please admit you like the guy."

Tina yelled, "Fine. He is an attractive piece ok. And I find myself strangely drawn to him, but he is evil, Rogue, nothing can come out of this."

Rogue whispered, "Maybe you are just what he needs to be reformed though."

Tina was about to say something else when she heard the yelling downstairs, "Hey Rogue, I have to go. Dad and Pepper are screaming at each other about something."

Rogue said bye quickly and Tina raced down the stairs, "What is going on?"

Pepper yelled, "We are leaving the house; that's not even up for discussion."

Tony yelled, "I said no!"

Tina was confused but then the random woman that was in the room said, "Guys…do we…umm…"

Tina turned to see it first before Pepper and her dad did. The woman pointed at the television that had their house on it, "Do we need to be worried about that?"

Tina didn't even get to blink before the first blast went through the house, sending them all flying backwards. Tina used her powers to protect her and her dad sent his suit to Pepper, protecting her, but he hit the wall. They all tried to get up and Tina glanced around, touching the now bleeding wound on her head. The woman was unconscious under some rumble and the ceiling started to crack and almost fell on her dad, "Dad!" Pepper jumped up in the suit and blocked it from hitting him. She said, "I got you."

He smiled, "I got you first. Tina, you alright?"

Tina stood next to where she had hit the wall as she nodded, "Yes dad I'm okay."

He said, "Like I said, we can't stay here." More blasts fired into the house, sending Tony flying again. Tina ran over to him but he said, "Tina, I need you to get them out of here. Don't worry about me. Move! I'm right behind….."

Tina was worried about leaving him but as they tried to run to where Pepper was, the ground cracked between them, splitting the floor. Tina was split from her father but he waved them on, "Go! Get her; I'm going to find a way around." He yelled at Pepper, "Stop stopping! Get her and get outside! Go!" He then looked at Tina, "You keep her safe, no matter what."

Tina felt the tears threatening to fall, "Dad…"

He yelled, "Go Tina! Don't you dare try to interfere, I want you safe."

Tina turned to get Pepper and the woman out, and as soon as they were out Tina looked at Pepper, "I have to do this."

Pepper shook her head, "Tina, don't!"

Tina didn't listen as she rushed back inside to help her dad. Two more blasts went into the house, sending the house breaking and crashing slowly into the water below. Tina flew into the air as she said to herself, "Let's see how this works."

She used ice to freeze one of the helicopter blades and it cascaded into the water, then her dad shot one of his cars into another, sending it reeling down. He screamed, "Tina! You are supposed to be safe!"

Tina screamed back, "You can't do it alone!"

He shot another helicopter down and that just left one but the broken one went flying into the house. She watched the house start to fall into the water and she screamed, "Dad!"

She wasn't paying attention so the helicopter fired at her, she managed to block most of the bullets but one went through her shoulder. She felt her body weaken from the wound as she started to fall from the sky towards the water. She used the rest of her power to make sure she got back to the ground where Pepper was. She landed with a thud as she hit the concrete hard and Pepper ran to her side, "Tina! Are you alright?"

Tina rolled over on the ground with a groan and Pepper saw the wound so she flagged down the paramedics who were arriving. The person said, "We need to get her to a hospital."

Tina moaned in pain, "Just stitch the damn thing up and let me go. I have to find my dad."

Tina tried to sit up but Pepper wouldn't let her, "Tina, stop. Your dad would want you to be okay, not out trying to hurt yourself further."

The paramedic did as she asked though and as Tina pushed herself to her feet, she heard an unlikely voice, "Tina!"

Tina turned to see John coming towards her, "What are you doing here?"

He looked uneasy about being there, "I saw what happened….I was worried."

Tina actually smiled at him as she wrapped her arm around him and then she heard the sounds of a jet before one materialized and landed near her house wreckage, "Are all of you going to come running to my side?" John started to back away from them slightly.

Rogue and Bobby came running off the jet and Rogue threw her arms Tina, "I was so worried when I saw the attack on your house. Are you alright?"

Tina winced, "Don't squeeze Rogue, I was shot."

Rogue frowned, "Your crazy ass dad shouldn't have blurted out your address."

At the mention of her father, she ran towards Pepper, "Where is he?"

Pepper whispered, "He is okay. He sent a message over the Stark servers. He says he can't come home yet."

Tina nodded and Pepper put her arm around the Tina, "It will be alright, Tina."

Pepper turned to the nameless woman, "Why were you at the house tonight? What was so important that you had to speak to Tony?"

The woman sighed, "I think that my boss is working for the Mandarin. So if you still want to talk about it, I suggest we get ourselves someplace safe. And get the kid somewhere safe too."

Pepper frowned, "Your boss works for the Mandarin you think, but Tony says you're a botanist. And Tina stays with me."

The woman said, "That figures that Tony said that. What I actually am is a biological DNA coder."

Pepper sighed at Tony's lack of substance when he spoke about people, "This boss of yours, does he have a name?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Aldrich Killian."

Tina scowled, "I'm going to kill that skeevy little bastard, I knew he wasn't to be trusted. I mean just the way he spoke of dad was enough to do it for me."

The woman gasped, "You're Tony's daughter?"

Tina nodded, "Yeah, haven't you seen it all over the news? I'm not exactly a secret."

Pepper said, "Tina, we need to go. We have to handle this, and your friends are safer away from this."

Tina walked over to the group, "I need you all to leave. You have to get away from this. This is my dad and mine's problem."

Rogue shook her head, "You can't expect us to just leave you."

Tina nodded, "That's exactly what I expect. I need you to go. Now."

Rogue saw the determination in Tina's eyes and she nodded, "But once this is over, we will be right back here."

Tina nodded as she hugged her friend before she and Bobby got back in the jet to leave. John stood behind her and she said, "That meant you too."

He was stubborn though, "I'm not leaving until I know you are alright. So I'm staying, deal with it and don't keep trying to tell me to leave."

Tina growled slightly before she stomped back over to Pepper, "Let's go then. To Stark Tower?"

Pepper nodded, "I need to get something from there first."

Tina climbed into the car and motioned for John to get in. All Tina could think about was her father and if he was really alright.


	6. Confrontation With Mother

Tina sat in the back of the car with John as they arrived at Stark Towers and went towards Pepper's office which was at the top of the building. Suddenly, Tina heard a commotion in the hall, "Tony! Tony Stark! I demand to know where she is! How dare you endanger her life!"

John asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Tina didn't say anything and she ignored it for as long as she could and then she heard the woman start to cry and Tina snapped. She slung open the door to Pepper's office to face the woman, "Oh stop the crocodile tears, Katarina. We all know you don't care about me."

Her mother ran to her and threw her arms around her neck, "Oh Valentina, I am so glad you are alright."

Tina shoved her mother off, "Oh stop it! You could care less. Why did you really come? For free publicity?"

Pepper and John both stared at Tina as she yelled at the strange red headed woman that was obviously her mother. The woman scoffed, "I was just concerned for my daughter."

Tina growled, "Turn off the nice act Katarina, you don't have a maternal bone in your body. Did you see me on television and tell all your friends that's my daughter? I had Tony Stark's kid? I bet that's what you do with all those stupid vapid friends you have."

The woman tried to ignore her comments as she touched Tina's hair, "What has happened to you? Your beautiful hair is ruined, and your eyes…."

Tina yelled, "I had a few accidents. Dad thinks I'm still beautiful this way. And the blue came from when I almost died, but you didn't know that did you? You didn't know the kid you spat out was knocking on death's door for a long time because you were never around to care!"

The woman glared, "I am your mother and I will not allow you to speak to me like this!"

Tina screeched, "You were never my mother, you lost that right the second you dropped me on dad's doorstep. I found someone to be a mother to me and the funny thing is, she wasn't even with dad at the time. But she took care of me."

The woman turned away from her daughter and looked at Pepper, "Are you the one who taught my daughter to disrespect me so much?"

Pepper glanced at Tina and then back to the woman, "No, I think she learned that all on her own the day you left her behind. I am however the one who helped raise her."

John asked, "She left you?"

Tina nodded, "She couldn't be bothered with me. The only reason I was ever born was so she could further her own name. She slept with Tony Stark, hoping that would happen, but joke was on her. She got pregnant and she didn't go anywhere with her life. So she dropped me off here while I was a kid and she never came back."

Her mother pleaded, "Valentina, you don't understand. I couldn't care for you…."

Tina screamed, "Then you should have thought of that before having a kid! Now get out!"

Her mother yelled, "I won't let you treat me like this, Valentina!"

Tina screeched as she got in her mother's face, "My name is Tina. Tina Stark. Remember that because I was never Tina Jones. Now leave!" As she spoke, her hands started to manifest her powers. John grabbed the hand that held the fire and Pepper grabbed the one that held ice as they kept her from harming her mother.

Her mother cowered slightly from her daughter as she saw the things she could do, "What the hell has Tony allowed to happen to you?"

Tina screamed as she threw an ice ball at her mother, "He let me become a hero, an Avenger. Now get out!"

Katarina ran out of the room and away from her daughter and Tina slid to the ground in exasperation, "I hate that woman. Why can't she just leave me alone?"

Pepper leaned down beside her, "Maybe she is sorry about what she did. Maybe she is trying to seek your forgiveness."

Tina growled, "I won't give her forgiveness. I don't ever want to see her again."

Pepper nodded as she placed a comforting hand on Tina's shoulder but then the television clicked on in the office and went to static before a screen came on. The man they all knew as the Mandarin came on the screen, "Mr. President, only two lessons remain. I intend to finish this before Christmas morning." The screen then panned to a man lying on the ground, "Meet Thomas Richards. Good strong name, good strong job. Thomas here is an accountant for the Roxxon Oil Corporation. And I'm sure he's a really good guy." The screen then let a gun come into the line of sight, "I'm going to shoot him in the head, live on your television, in 30 seconds." The screen then showed a telephone sitting by itself on a pedestal, "The number for this telephone is in your cell phone. Exciting, isn't it? Imagining how it got there." The screen then showed the Mandarin sitting in his chair again, "America, if your president calls me in the next half-minute, Tom lives. Go."

The screen then went blank and Tina glanced at Pepper, "We need dad, where the hell is he?"

Pepper looked worried, "I don't know Tina. We have to stop this right now until we figure out where he is. I'm sorry to say it's up to us."

Tina turned to John, "I really need you somewhere safe."

He stood there defiantly, "I told you I'm not budging, Tina."

Tina said, "We need to go somewhere secret and safe, and I need you to do me a favor."

He sighed, "What is it?"

Tina said, "Go to my house and help make sure the basement is cleared. Just in case."

John quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Tina said, "My dad's suits are there. Just in case he is alright, he will need them."

John nodded and then reached forward to hug her, "But you need to be alright when we see each other again, or I'll have to really hurt you." He kissed her on the forehead before he walked out of the office. Tina turned to Pepper, "Let's get somewhere safe and figure out what to do."

Pepper nodded in agreement as they all headed out.


	7. Turned Into a Monster

They headed to a hotel that they would stay in until they figured out a plan. Tina had her laptop out, searching for any signatures that were similar to her father's. She had to manually look things up as opposed to asking Jarvis to do it for her because he wasn't available presently. Tina decided her wound in her shoulder was going to give her too much trouble, so she used her fire to seal the wound, causing a burnt spot on her skin.

Pepper was talking to Maya, "You can't be too hard on yourself, Maya. I mean you gave your research to a think tank."

The woman, who Tina had learned name was Maya said, "Yeah but Killian built that think tank on military contracts."

Pepper frowned, "That's exactly what we used to do. So don't judge yourself."

Maya smiled, "Thank you Pepper. I really appreciate that."

Tina heard the knock on the door and glanced up to see who it was. Pepper opened the door to reveal it was room service so Tina looked back down at her computer until she heard Pepper, "Maya, Tina, run!"

Tina looked up to see Killian with his hand around Pepper's throat, "Hi Pepper."

Tina jumped up to attack him but he slammed her to the wall next to Pepper with his other hand. Even as she tried to use her powers on him, it didn't work. He just glared at her, "Stop trying Tina, it won't work. I'm stronger than you."

Tina still struggled and Killian turned his attention to Maya, "So you want to tell me why you were at Stark's mansion last night? And why the hell his kid is here?"

Maya said, "I'm trying to fix this thing. I didn't know you and the Master were going to blow the place up. And Pepper wouldn't leave the kid behind."

Killian scoffed at her, "Oh I see, so you were trying to save Stark….when he threatened us."

Maya sighed, "I told you, Killian, we can use him."

Pepper struggled as Tina did and Killian turned his attention back to her, "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper."

Maya said, "Look if we want to launch product next year, I need Stark. He just lacked a decent incentive. Now he has one, actually two."

Tina yelled, "I'm going to kill you both you know."

Maya scoffed, "Please, you are just a kid."

Tina tried to freeze Killian's arm but as soon as she tried, he knocked her unconscious. All she heard as her eyesight went black was Pepper screaming, "Tina!"

As Tina woke back up, she realized she was strapped to something. Tina fought against the restraints but then she heard Killian, "It's no use, not even you can get out."

Tina frowned as she glanced beside her to see Pepper, "What is going on?"

Pepper looked afraid, "He is going to inject us with something."

Tina looked at Killian, "And what is it?"

He grinned, "A super serum that will make you invincible, that is if you survive the transformation. It tends to not work for everyone."

Tina paled, "You can't give me that….it could kill me."

He shrugged, "A chance I am willing to take because if it bonds with you, you will be one of the most powerful beings in the world."

Tina looked at Pepper with tears as she begged Killian, "Please don't do this."

He held up one of his hands to show her the power, "But you could be invincible, Tina."

Tina saw the way the fire was like under his skin and she panicked as the tears fell, "Please Killian, that could cause me to go supernova. The fire could combat with the power I already have. Please!"

He frowned, "You would think you want to be powerful, strong, invincible, but instead you beg for me to not give it to you. Too bad. Both of you will get it, and hopefully both of you survive it."

He injected Pepper first and as he turned to Tina, she thrashed and struggled trying to break free. He yelled, "Stop it Tina. This is a gift."

The tears fell as the needle hit its point and went into her skin as she felt the serum flow through her. She sank hopelessly against her restraints as Killian left the room. Pepper called out to Tina, "It will be alright, sweetheart, don't panic."

Tina felt the fire in her body growing and she groaned in pain, "Pepper, it's going to kill me, I can feel it."

Pepper whispered, "Tina, look at me." Tina slowly lifted her eyes to look at Pepper, whose eyes were glossy from tears threatening to fall. Pepper whispered, "You will get through this and we will be a family."

Tina nodded slightly as she fought to get her restraints off, but then a blast shattered the place they were. The pieces of equipment were thrown everywhere and they were buried under it. Tina tried to shove it off without using her fire to just melt the pieces off of her because she was afraid that if she used them, it would overtake her. Pepper climbed through the wreckage and saw Tina's hand sticking out, "Tina!" She yanked her up to the top as they glanced down at where they were. They were on some oil rig and the place was on fire, there were Iron Man suits everywhere. Pepper looked down, "Tina, you have to use your power to get us down to the ground."

Tina paled, "Pepper, I can't. If I use, it could overload me, I could die."

Pepper pulled Tina close and hugged her, "I told you that you aren't going to die, but you have to do this. You're the only one who can."

Before Tina could do it, the container they were in started to move and the lurch caused Tina to fall out of the thing. She heard Pepper scream, "Tina!"

Tina started to panic but then she realized she had to use her powers so she didn't hit the ground. Her fire flared up around her as she landed softly on her feet. She looked back up to see Pepper had fallen and was now hanging, suspended from the container. Tina screamed, "Hold on Pepper!"


	8. Fire Everywhere

Tina was about to run to Pepper to help her but one of Killian's goons attacked her and she fought hard. She didn't even think as she used her powers and she watched the guy melt under her hands. She gasped as she pulled her hands away and she was horrified by herself. That man had been just like her, with the serum, but she had managed to melt him like it was nothing. She really was more powerful now. She turned to check on Pepper and saw her dad reaching out to her. Tina went to run up the stairs but Killian stopped her, "Look at you, I told you that you would be powerful. How does it feel?"

Tina looked up at him as her eyes flared flames, "It feels amazing." She then leapt at him, knocking him off the balcony with a sideways fist as she continued up to where Pepper was. She could hear her dad's voice as she got closer, "Pep, I got you. Relax, I got you. Just look at me."

Pepper cried, "Tina….she fell….I…"

Tony sighed, "Pepper, it's alright. I'm sure Tina is alright. Honey, I can't reach any further and you can't stay there alright? You have to let go."

She sobbed as she reached out to him, "You have to let go. I'll catch you, I promise."

Tina reached the top just as she watched Pepper let go and miss her dad's hands and she fell. Tina screamed, "Pepper! No!"

As she reached the end of the ledge, her father grabbed her, "Tina, it's too late."

Tina screamed as her hands started to flex and fire flared around her, "Tina! You have to calm down! That can kill you!"

Tina looked up at her father and started to calm down but then she heard Killian's voice, "What a shame. I would have caught her."

Tina's power flared again as she went to launch herself at Killian, but her dad stopped her, "Go help Rhodey, Tina. I will take care of him."

Tina glared at him in anger but did as he asked and flew to help Rhodey fight off the rest of the lackeys. Tina went through them relatively quickly because she would touch them and they would go down. Rhodey gasped, "He gave you that stuff, didn't he?"

Tina turned to look at him, her eyes flaring, "Yes he did."

Tina heard an explosion behind her and she spun to see what it was. She saw her father jump through the air and land on one of his suits before he hit the ground below. Tina raced over to where he was as she tried to help him up, "What happened?"

Her dad smiled, "I blew him up in one of the suits."

Tina nodded but then they heard a cackling behind them, "No more false faces. You said you wanted the Mandarin. You're looking right at him. It was always me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!"

Tina was getting ready to attack him when suddenly he was flung sideways throw the air by a heaving Pepper. Both Tina and her father were in shock, she was alright. After she hit Killian, she looked at Tony and he said, "I got nothing." Then one of his suits came closer and he said, "Jarvis, subject at my twelve o'clock is not a target, disengage!"

Pepper came stalking toward them and jumped upward to punch a hole through the suit. She then grabbed the arm of the suit and shot a blast into Killian, killing him. Tina was still in shock as her dad ran to Pepper. She said, "Oh my god. I was really violent."

Her dad smiled as he hugged her tightly, "You just scared the devil out of me, I thought you were…"

Pepper asked, "I was dead. Why? Because I fell two hundred feet?"

Tina finally walked over to them and Pepper embraced her as well. Tony asked, "Who's the hot mess now?"

Pepper laughed, "Still debatable."

Tony chuckled, "Probably tipping your way a little bit. Why don't you dress like this at home? Hmm? Sports bra, the whole deal."

Tina backed away from them and scoffed, "Dad, I may be an adult, but I still don't need to hear such things."

Pepper giggled, "You know I think I understand why you don't want to give up the suits."

Tony said, "What am I going to complain about now? Well it's me. I'll think of something."

He tried to kiss Pepper and she panicked, "Don't touch me. No, I'm going to burn you!"

Tony shook his head, "No, no. You're not hot."

Pepper looked up at him, "Will we be okay?"

Tony laughed, "No, you are in a relationship with me, everything will never be okay for you. Now Tina…"

Pepper shoved him playfully, "Tony, I'm being serious."

He laughed, "I think I can figure this out, yeah. I almost had this 20 years ago when I was drunk. I think I can get you both better. That's what I do. I fix things."

Pepper asked, "And all your distractions?"

Tony sighed, "I'm going to shave them down a little bit. Jarvis, hey…"

Jarvis said, "All wrapped up here, sir. Will there be anything else?"

Tony said, "You know what to do."

Jarvis asked, "The 'clean slate' protocol, sir?"

Tony said, "Screw it, it's Christmas. Yes, yes." He then looked at Pepper, "Okay so far? You like it?" Tina watched as all the Iron Man suits exploded in the sky like fireworks. Her dad had really just destroyed all his suits.

Pepper leaned against him as she held her arm out for Tina to join them and she did. Pepper said, "It'll do."

Tina smiled at them as she stood with them, her odd little family.

True to his word, her dad found a way to fix them. He managed to get the serum back out of them and Pepper went back to normal. Tina went back to being her usual mutant self. Tony had even agreed to undergo the surgery to finally get the shrapnel out of his chest. It kept Pepper and Tina in a state of panic though as they watched the surgery happen with Rhodey. Things went back to normal after that. Or so I thought.


End file.
